Natsu Gone Rouge
by Kdgames1
Summary: Seven Years Ago Natsu Left Fairy Tail, Then Disappeared with no trace left of him. Nine Years Later, A very Powerful Dark Empire Called Dark Fire rises and burns villages and takes hostages. Fairy Tail are sent to stop them from achieving their true objective but while they are the run into someone they known for a long time.
1. Chapter 1 Natsu's Last Mission

**Hey Guys This is my First Ever Fan fiction I have wrote I hope you enjoy it and take it easy on me it might have grammar mistakes.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Its Characters but some Characters are made up by me. Fairy Tail was made by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was a normal day for everyone except Natsu of course he was fighting with Gray and all but he felt darkness overflowing his body.

* * *

"Natsu!" a sudden voice said. Natsu looked behind him and saw Lucy running towards him with a paper from the mission board.

"Look at this Mission it doesn't look that hard and it's 100.000 Jewels that's enough to pay my rent." Lucy said in excitement.

"Let's do it then!" Natsu said shouting.

They both rushed out to do the Mission, the mission was to take care of bandits threating the villagers of Tuly Village.

*Three Hours Later* they finally reached to the village.

As they got out the villagers came up to them. "Look everyone Mages maybe there here to save us!" One of them shouted.

They walked towards the village leader's office and went inside. "Hello there are you Two here for the job?"said the old man.

"Yes we are."repiled Lucy.

"Great we have been needing help as you see there are bandits threatening us that if we don't give them our jewels they will kill us." Said the old man.

"We will take care of them so don't worry."said Natsu giving his smile.

They then walked outside and waited for the bandits to come.

*2 Hours later*

They then showed up with bats.

"Where's our money scums." The man said.

"Right here!" A voice shouted.

The bandits turned around to see Natsu standing with the jewels.

"Come get em fools!" Said Natsu.

Natsu charged at them.

"Karyū No Tekken!" Natsu Shouted as he knocked them all out.

Natsu then handed them to the kingdom and walked to Lucy who had the jewels that where rewarded they then traveled back home.

*As Natsu was sleeping he had a dream about a man coming to him and he said "Natsu Dragneel join Dark Fire and become our leader we are a dark guild but our true objective is different then other dark guilds I will give you till tomorrow to decide meet me at Stone Caveuion *Stone Caveuion was a grave yard close to mangoila but no one goes there.* he then stopped speaking and Natsu feel to deep sleep.

The morning Natsu looked at himself wondering if he should go or not...

* * *

 **So Guys that was chapter one, it was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better if there are mistakes or you think I should do something more better tell me so I can fix it and I know what you guys want when I am writing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu's Decision

**Hey Guys Thanks For The Support Here's Chapter 2, School is starting soon for me so i will try to write as much as i can.**

* * *

*Early in the Moring as the sun was coming up*

Natsu woke up suddenly and remembered about the dream he had last night. He had he wondered if it was real or not so he decided to check the place out where the man had said to meet him. He also thought after this so called Empire and if it was worth his time.

He thought about Fairy Tail and all the nice people in it and wondered why he felt hatred towards them. Normally he would be supporting all of them and smiling to everyone he saw but he just couldn't do it.

*In Natsu's Head*

I should go and leave Fairy Tail… What am I saying to myself what's wrong with you Natsu. *He then hit his head really hard 3 times*

He got up from his bed and decided that he would have to make his choice now before its too later he decided he would go to the grave yard and leave Fairy Tail and join this so called empire that mysterious man was talking about in his dreams. He thought about Gray,Lucy,Ezra,And everyone else in the guild they wouldn't be too happy about him leaving but he thought he would end up hurting someone because of this feeling in him he felt like he wanted to kill them.

Natsu walked towards the grave yard thinking if he would regret it but he didn't so he wrote them a note saying he has now left Fairy Tail he then dropped it inside the guild base early in the morning so no one would see him and dropped it on the bar counter, he also told them not to come looking for him.

The Stone place that Natsu didn't know was about a 45 minute walk on the map so Natsu ran there while running he looked around and noticed the trees had no leaves and looked dead and ground the ground had dead grass and mud.

*30 Minutes Later*

He finally reached the abandoned grave yard. It looked very spooky to him.

"So you came here Dragneel."said a deep voice.

Natsu looked to the roof to see who it was, it was the man in his dreams.

"Who are you!?" Natsu Shouted.

"Me?" He replied.

"Yea you!" Natsu shouted again.

"I don't have a name but people call me Mysterious Darkness." He said, he had a black mask covering his face making his voice softer than it was.

"Well you came in my dreams and I have decided I will join your so called Empire." Natsu said as if he was being picky.

The Man had a wicked smile on his face, "Follow me to where our Empire shall start, Your Majesty." He said in his most polite way.

Natsu then remembered that the man said he would rule the empire.

Natsu followed the man into a old building and there was a portal leading somewhere.

It was very shiny and bright, every time Natsu looked at it his eyes would have black dots appearing everywhere.

The man walked inside the portal and Natsu followed him inside and in front of Natsu's eyes there was a world he had never knew existed.

"Welcome to where our Empire starts, your Majesty." The man said.

"Just call me Sir." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Ok sir, well I am off to do some work inside there are servants and soldiers talk to them if you don't know what your doing." The man said.

"So this is Dark Fire." He said to himself with a grin.

*Meanwhile At Fairy Tail.*

"Everyone Bad News." Macao shouted.

"Natsu Left the Guild!" Macao shouted. Lucy Then Walked into the guild and heard what happened.

"Wait did he just say Natsu…. Wait WHAT!" She shouted.

* * *

 **So that was the Chapter, if you found it bad tell me why so i can improve because i am terrible at writing stories.**


End file.
